Your sorrow
by La plume rouge
Summary: Un homme. Une femme. Un univers similaire au nôtre. De drôles de joutes verbales qui se croisent et se décroisent sans aucune logique. OS


**Bonjour messieurs dames ! Voici une petite fic originale dans un monde semblable au nôtre, mais différent en certains points. Cet univers n'est pas très approfondi mais suffisamment pour comprendre l'histoire ; je le détaillerai plus le jour où je ferai une fic à chapitres. Et comme il ne s'agit que d'un OS et qu'il tourne seulement autour de deux personnages eh bien... j'ai juste besoin de reviews !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à moi, prière de ne pas toucher ou sinon je vous trancherai la gorge à l'aide de ma faux.**

**RATING : M**

**WARNING : sexe explicite et langage légèrement châtié.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise d'une fesse sur le précieux bureau de son collègue adoré, Maria repoussa négligemment une mèche de cheveux dorée, croisant les bras sur sa modeste poitrine ; cela faisait à présent une demi-heure qu'elle attendait ainsi l'arrivée de son confrère pourtant habituellement aussi pointilleux qu'elle sur la ponctualité. Il avait tout de même beaucoup de retard pour quelqu'un de minutieux et assidu. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il pouvait avoir une vie en dehors du travail ; ce qui l'avait fait mourir de rire. Comment cet homme aussi détestable pourrait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule histoire d'amour, voire même une maîtresse. Il ne se déridait jamais sauf pour rire sadiquement à une erreur commise par l'un de ses sous-fifres ou par elle-même ; il n'autorisait même pas ses cheveux à respirer correctement puisqu'il les enduisait consciencieusement de gomina pour les tirer derrière ses oreilles, lui donnant un réel aspect de corbeau avec ses cheveux de jais plaqués en arrière. Quant à ses yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs, aussi sombres que ses cheveux et l'expression sinistre de son visage, il étaient animés d'aucune lueur ; sauf éventuellement celle de l'implacable et insensible satisfaction de punir ou remettre à sa place Maria ou un autre collègue.

_Quel connard..._, songea Maria en soupirant.

**xXx**

Victor admonestait copieusement les agents autour de lui qui le fusillaient du regard, caressant leur large pistolet.

- Et bon sang, cessez de tripoter ainsi vos tamers ! Vous allez finir par vous envoyez une décharge tamique dans le pied, soupira le secrétaire des armées en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les tamers étaient les armes les plus redoutables de l'armée de Garoch ; leurs décharges immobilisaient dans un premier temps leurs adversaires et dans un deuxième temps les assommaient sur le second cran ; le troisième cran était réservé aux exécutions et batailles et devait être débloqué par un supérieur de haut rang. Car les dirigeants n'avaient pas confiance en cette troisième utilité et préférait la bloquer sur tous les tamers en temps de paix, histoire de justement la maintenir, cette paix. Et puis les supérieurs savaient également qu'il était difficile de résister à l'envie de trucider sur place le secrétaire des armées, c'était donc plus prudent.

Une fois la longue et lourde réprimande terminée, Victor resserra les pans de sa veste grise et détourna le pas sans plus un regard, se dirigeant avec soulagement vers son bureau. Enfin un peu de calme et de répit au sein de cette base peuplée uniquement de débiles congénitaux profonds !

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son bureau, l'infime sourire de tranquillité qui était né sur son visage s'effaça immédiatement et il papillonna quelques instants, avant de faire claquer sa langue avec agacement, ses commissures tiquant.

- Que faîtes-vous ici Maria ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Maria rejeta ses courts cheveux en épis et planta son regard olive dans le sien avec un air exaspéré. Victor ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa peau ivoire brillait presque sous la lumière blafarde de sa lampe de bureau. Malgré le fait que cette femme soit des plus horripilantes et sans-gêne, il fallait bien admettre que Maria était une belle femme : ses cheveux d'or coupés si courts lui donnait un petit air rebelle et ses hautes pommettes d'ivoire un air enjoué qui contrastait énormément avec sa petite bouche sèche qui ne lui adressait jamais un sourire. Et ses yeux olive étaient très fascinants ; il y brillait toujours diverses lueurs, diverses émotions qui se bousculaient. Et en cet instant, c'était de l'impatience et de la colère.

- Je vous attends depuis bientôt trois-quart d'heure , Moushka, assena-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Victor grimaça, avant de hausser les sourcils. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom, et tout particulièrement elle. En fait, les hostilités avaient débuté dès leur première rencontre.

_- Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Je me nomme Victor Moushka, mais appelez-moi Victor. Je serai votre instructeur pendant votre formation de secrétaire des armées. _

_- Et pourquoi vous appellerai-je Victor ? Pourquoi pas Moushka ? sourit-elle malicieusement._

_Victor eut une grimace de dégoût._

_- Parce que je déteste ce nom, mademoiselle Santoz._

_- Oh, vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi ? Vous n'espériez tout de même pas me séduire, j'espère ? Parce que franchement-_

_- Taisez-vous, Maria._

_Victor fut satisfait du tic nerveux qu'avait eu la paupière gauche de Maria à l'appel de son prénom ; en effet, celle-ci détestait qu'on la prénomme. Elle trouvait cela trop familier. Et il décida de continuer à l'appeler ainsi tout le long de la présentation de la base, ripostant à ses "Moushka" acerbes._

Que de bons souvenirs.

- Alors, que me voulez-vous puisque vous m'attendiez avec tant d'impatience ?

Maria lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

- Il n'est absolument aucunement question d'impatience en ce qui vous concerne, sauf éventuellement sur votre future mort, que j'espère proche.

- Sentiments partagés, ma chère.

- Je suis encore jeune, moi.

Les lèvres de son homologue masculin frémirent.

- Je n'ai présentement que trente-sept ans, Maria.

- Et moi vingt-neuf. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, cessez de nous égarer, il n'est pas question de-

- Moi, nous égarer ? Allons, Maria, reconnaissez que vous aimez me taquiner.

- Il n'est pas question de babillages inutiles mais d'alarme ; un escadron de vouivres à été détecté à trois cent kilomètres d'ici.

- Des vouivres ? Et nos dragons verts sont-ils prêts ?

- Oui, harnachés et prêts à l'emploi.

- Pucés ?

- Évidemment, ils sont TOUS pucés !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Maria fut déstabilisée quelques instants. C'était un compliment ? Sérieusement ? Lui, lui faire un compliment, à elle ? Elle observa les lèvres de Victor qui luttaient pour ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire.

- Eh bien moi je vous attendais depuis un certain temps.

Le brun ferma les yeux d'un air profondément agacé et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- J'étais occupé et non averti de votre présence. Je pensais retrouver un peu de calme et de sérénité dans mon bureau, figurez-vous.

- Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes dans votre bureau !

Victor marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'observa avec méfiance, mais ayant néanmoins une exceptionnelle lueur de crainte dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que Maria pouvait constater une quelconque gêne chez lui. Assez fière d'elle, elle le salua et le laissa à sa surprise gênée en quittant le bureau d'un air guilleret.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver de compromettant, mais son expression embarrassée lui avait fait promettre de revenir faire quelques fouilles dans le bureau de son collègue. Moushka n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

**xXx**

Le service était terminé depuis trois heures et les locaux administratifs étaient désertés ; seuls quelques agents restaient là à papoter avec quelques gratte-papier féminins ou masculins selon les homologues. Maria imaginait déjà sa fouille paisible : Victor aurait rejoint ses quartiers et chausser ses lunettes de lecture et son pyjama à carreaux, avant de se glisser sous les draps avec circonspection afin de défaire le moins possible les draps propres et soigneusement faits. Son bureau devait avoir été récuré et rangé avec la poigne du maniaque que ce type était et elle n'aurait qu'à chercher tranquillement parmi les dossiers classés une revue de charmes féminines - ou masculines, après tout cet homme était bien trop guindé pour plaire aux femmes. Elle fouillerait également ses tiroirs et son ordinateur ; elle avait apporté tout spécialement un logiciel sur une clé USB permettant de récupérer les donnés effacées et notamment les historiques. Victor devrait être flatté de toute l'attention qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir son matériel de crochetage lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte du bureau était entrouverte. C'était très étrange. Elle imaginait mal le grand brun oublier de verrouiller sa porte, notamment après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ou peut-être lui avait-il réservé un piège ? C'était plutôt puéril mais il était capable de tout lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son intimité ; elle se souviendrait à jamais de la fois où elle avait insinué qu'il était encore vierge et qu'il avait rétorqué que sa vie privée ne la regardait en rien. Elle avait insisté évidemment, demandant quel était l'objet de son désir, tout en faisant glisser son doigt dans sa propre chemise et de déboutonner lentement les boutons un à un, découvrant sa poitrine. Il avait pété un tel câble qu'il l'avait immobilisé à l'aide d'un tamer et laissé dans cette position une nuit toute entière. Elle ne s'était plus jamais aventuré sur ce sujet, bien qu'elle rêvât de lui faire payer cet affront. Il était devenu hystérique, c'était à la fois grotesque, effrayant et cocasse. Il était soit bourré de principes de vierge effarouchée soit très coincé. Ou les deux...

Méfiante, elle poussa délicatement la porte, observant le bureau. Et étouffa une exclamation de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle :

Victor était encore là, entouré de divers papiers, dont certains formaient des montagnes autour de lui. Et plus étonnant encore que le désordre qui régnait, Victor était endormi. La joue posée sur ses bras croisés, les yeux clos et un air paisible qui le rendait méconnaissable. Ses lunettes de lecture avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et il tenait encore un stylo-plume dans son poing droit ; ses doigts étaient tâchés d'encre et l'arrête de son nez également. C'était avec cette main-là qu'il remontait sans cesse ses lunettes, un tic que Maria jugeait plus qu'énervant. Sa bouche était entrouverte et un léger filet de bave dégoulinait le long de son menton ; son nez coulait. Maria eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle remarqua également en s'approchant de lui à pas de loup avec un air intrigué que des gouttes d'eau avait fait déborder l'encre ; en y regardant de plus près, son visage à présent paisible portait les traces de pleurs : joues rouges, cils humides, nez qui coule. De surprise, elle haussa les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus sur le papier tâché. En effet, ça pouvait très bien être des larmes...

Bof, ça n'était pas son problème.

Elle se détourna et s'apprêta à se pencher sur ses chaussures pour les lier, idée puérile qui lui était venue dès qu'elle l'avait vu, mais y renonça en observant son visage éploré. Un soupçon d'humanité qu'il ne pourra jamais constater de toute manière.

Elle s'approcha des dossiers et les feuilleta négligemment, avant de conclure que ça n'était que boulot, boulot, boulot. Elle passa alors aux tiroirs. Maria les fit doucement coulisser et écarquilla les yeux ; il y avait tout son petit matériel personnel : le fourreau de son tamer, son téléphone portable, une petite boîte rectangulaire très sobre où il devait très probablement ranger ses précieuses lunettes, un écrin bleu marine, une pochette noire à rabats, un lecteur MP4, une trousse et ô suprême récompense de cet effort malhonnête, une revue de charmes.

Elle prit tout d'abord le fourreau du tamer entre ses longs doigts fins et y glissa sa main pour vérifier que rien n'y était dissimulé. Non. Elle le posa alors sur le bureau. Elle prit ensuite l'étui de ses lunettes qu'elle ouvrit sans scrupule : juste un chiffon pour nettoyer les verres. Rien de très palpitant. Elle le posa sur le bureau. Elle saisit ensuite le lecteur MP4 et fit défiler la liste des chansons après avoir trouvé le moyen de l'allumer ; elle qui s'attendait à du classique et un soupçon de vieilles chansons sans âme fut très surprise. Principalement du rock'n'roll avec quelques morceaux de classique et d'autres chansons de rock alternatif en grande partie mélancoliques. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de choses aussi. Elle retira les écouteurs et éteignit l'engin, toujours surprise. Elle passa ensuite à la trousse, qui contenait divers objets banals, comme des ciseaux, de la colle, plusieurs stylos Bic, des surligneurs et un tampon permettant d'asséner le sceau des bureaux administratifs. Elle n'en avait pas encore mais finirait par en avoir un, à force d'ancienneté ; elle espérait juste ne pas finir comme ce type morne et plus que désagréable.

Une fois la trousse posée sur le bureau, elle s'attaqua à la revue de charmes avec un petit sourire, qui disparut bien vite. Ils n'exposaient en fait que des sous-vêtements, porte-jarretelles et autres bas en tissu sexy. Elle coula un regard horrifié à Victor. Est-ce que par hasard, il se travestirait... ? Elle hésitait entre rire et pousser des hurlements de dégoût. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre les travestis, mais l'imaginer en... sous-vêtements... féminins... Eurk. Elle allait vomir.

C'est pour quoi elle referma la revue de lingerie féminine et chassa de son esprit cette image ignoble.

Elle se saisit de l'écrin et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une très fine bague argentée, probablement en argent ou en or blanc, décorée d'une améthyste et de deux petits diamants incrustés. Tiens donc... il aurait donc une femme dans sa vie ? Peut-être que la revue de lingerie serait en fait un cadeau à sa future fiancée. Oui, ça tenait déjà plus débout que le travesti qui souhaite offrir une bague à son compagnon ou même à s'acheter une pareille bague afin de la porter. Quelque peu soulagée et intriguée par le fait qu'il ait malgré tout une véritable vie en dehors de son précieux emploi, elle referma l'écrin et s'empara de la pochette dont elle retira les élastiques et prit les diverses feuilles et photographies entre ses mains. Les photos représentaient en fait... elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et poussa un soupir en découvrant qu'il s'agissait des photographies agrafées aux dossiers qu'on donnait aux formateurs. Il avait dû oublier de broyer son dossier. Ou alors peut-être était-ce obligatoire de le garder. Ou bien... le dossier ne faisait que figuration pour...

Elle mit à part le dossier et retint le cri de victoire.

Le dossier n'était en réalité là que pour masquer diverses lettres masquées derrière l'un des rabats de la pochette. Elle n'eut besoin d'en lire qu'une pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lettres d'amour, écrites de son écriture droite et propre. Chose curieuse, il ne mettait jamais de prénom après les "Ma..." et "Ma chère...". Il s'entraînait peut-être à être romantique.

A cette idée, elle pouffa dans sa main et essaya d'étouffer son rire.

Même si elle devait reconnaître que la lettre était touchante et même romantique, en fait. Ça alors, elle lui découvrait des faces cachées insoupçonnées de tous. Elle poursuivit donc sa fouille, de plus en plus captivée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

Elle saisit ensuite son portable et fit la grimace devant la demande de code PIN. Elle tenta "0123". Et ça fonctionna à sa plus grande surprise. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas affaire à un grand spécialiste en technologie. Elle fouilla ses messages. Des messages professionnels. Rien d'autre. Ah, si ! Une certaine... maman.

"Ton papa t'aime très fort, il est parti à 23h12. Je t'aime, aussi Vic'. Sois fort."

Que c'est mignon ! Son papounet était parti en voyage et sa mamounette lui envoyait des messages de réconfort. Ou alors papounet était lui aussi dans les bureaux et il avait pris sa retraite. Laissant ainsi tout loisir à la légion détestant Victor de le piétiner, sans la barrière de super-papa de haut rang. Un truc comme ça. Et puis Vic', quoi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom de fille ?_

Elle délaissa le portable en ricanant et ouvrir son ordinateur portable très sobrement noir. Pas de mot de passe. Quel idiot. Elle observa les documents ouverts, délaissé à partir de vingt-trois heures douze. Eh bien, ça le chamboulait le départ de son papounet ! Peut-être pour ça qu'il pleurait. En même temps, sans un quelconque protecteur dans la base, il allait vite se retrouver pendu le Moushka.

Elle délaissa les documents uniquement professionnels et s'attaqua à l'historique, même pas effacés. Ah par contre s'il utilisait une fenêtre de navigation privée, il serait beaucoup plus compliqué de récupérer les données.

Elle observa longuement Victor, puis le portable au code PIN pitoyable, l'ordinateur sans mot de passe et ricana. Mais oui, à son avis, il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire "fenêtre de navigation privée". Elle fit donc défiler l'historique et eut un rire incontrôlable qu'elle fit mourir en se mordant la langue. L'un des sites était un dictionnaire et il avait tapé le mot "cunnilingus". Grands dieux... sûrement sa copine qui lui avait demandé et il ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Ou alors... ah oui, c'était la fois où un collègue lui avait demandé de l'embrasser pour tester son haleine et Maria avait répondu "Tu veux pas me faire un cunni tant que t'y es ?". Victor, étant juste à côté, avait froncé les sourcils et avait demandé "Un quoi ?" et Maria de répondre espièglement : "Un cunnilingus." bien haut et fort pour qu'il comprenne chaque syllabe. Il avait paru troublé. Elle savait pourquoi maintenant...

Le reste concernait le travail, le travail... une ou deux chansons, un film pendant ses heures de pause. Et même, très rarement, mais existantes, des vidéos pornographiques. Et il ne connaissait pas le mot cunnilingus... en même temps, il devait taper ce qu'il connaissait. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en cette matière, elle lança la dernière vidéo qu'il avait regardé. Un grand classique homme/femme, plutôt doux. Enfin, ça restait assez obscène mais pour un mec, c'était plutôt doux. Et oh, surprise, un cunnilingus ! Il s'instruisait sans doute.

Mais l'idée venant du fait qu'il faisait sans doute lui-même des choses obscènes en regardant ça lui fit bientôt fermer l'ordinateur. Quoiqu'elle se surprit à trouver ça plutôt... excitant ?

Elle tira la langue en signe de dégoût d'elle-même et observa de nouveau Victor, et notamment ses cheveux dont l'effet du gominage s'estompait ; des mèches de cheveux souples lui retombaient sur le front. Bah, après tout il n'est pas moche comme garçon. Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut être mignon qu'elle va du jour au lendemain cesser de le détester.

Elle poursuivit sa fouille de l'historique et retint un autre gloussement. Un site comme il en existe des centaines de psychologie amoureuse. Là vraiment, il la surprenait. Le titre du topic posté était "La femme que j'aime me rejette sans cesse. Que faire ?". Ah, le pauvre. C'était pathétique.

Il n'avait même pas de petite amie. Et la bague alors ? On ne lui avait jamais dit que s'il demandait en mariage la première venue, la réponse serait non ?

Elle referma l'ordinateur et reprit le cellulaire qu'elle n'avait pas terminé d'étudier.

Elle fit défiler les messages avec sa chère mamounette et sentit son cœur se serrer ; un grand vide, un grand malaise s'était installé en elle. Le dernier message datant d'il y a une heure n'indiquait pas le départ de son père à vingt-trois heure douze. Mais sa mort. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Victor.

"Il lutte. La maladie n'aura pas raison de lui !"

Et pourtant suivait un message de résignation, de réconfort et puis l'annonce de la mort.

Elle se sentit soudainement très empotée. De quel droit fouillait-elle dans sa vie privée ? D'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture mais il n'empêche que lui-même n'avait jamais fait une telle chose envers elle.

Il lui avait semblé impossible d'éprouver le moindre remord envers Victor Mushka, le Mushka grotesque et coincé qu'elle détestait, mais en cet instant elle n'était dévorée que de ce sentiment. La mort de son père, ça n'était tout de même pas anodin...

Elle verrouilla le portable et remit soigneusement ses affaires dans son tiroir, le referma et regarda son visage éploré avec compassion. Elle-même avait perdu son père il y a deux ans de cela ; elle savait la douleur qu'on ressentait...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais la très désagréable impression de s'enfuir comme une voleuse la fit soupirer et elle se décida à se diriger vers la cafetière pour lui faire couler un café bien serré, qu'elle déposa sur son bureau. Il le détestait sucré. Elle y mit un nuage de lait et le remua avec une touillette avant de la mettre dans la corbeille. Puis elle prit une inspiration et secoua légèrement son épaule.

_Ah, plutôt maigre en fait._

Ce qui lui faisait les épaules si carrées étaient les épaulettes sous sa veste. En réalité, son bras était fin, tout comme ses mains et ses doigts ; il avait un aspect presque fragile en réalité. Son long et fin visage, sa taille étroite étranglée par sa veste cintrée, ses mèches aile-de-corbeau qui retombaient souplement sur son front... en omettant la morve et la bave, il était plutôt séduisant.

Victor émit un grognement et papillonna, s'éveillant péniblement. Maria put constater que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Machinalement, le brun remonta ses lunettes et renifla. Maria tira un mouchoir du paquet posé sur le bureau et le lui tendit sans un mot. Il resta interloqué plusieurs secondes, les joues rosissantes.

_Il va encore m'immobiliser avec le tamer... ?_

Il saisit le mouchoir et s'essuya, le regard détourné.

- Tenez, je vous ai préparé du café... bien serré avec un nuage de lait, fit-elle prudemment en poussant la tasse vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas et observa d'un air vide la tasse de café.

- Hum... euh... je m'en vais..., finit par dire Maria en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais la main de Victor saisit son bras.

- R-restez un peu...

Maria cilla. Ce ton suppliant...

Décidément, ce soir, c'était la séquence découverte !

Elle hocha sobrement la tête et vint gauchement se mettre à ses côtés, tandis qu'il serrait son bras ; très mal à l'aise, elle tentait de trouver quelque chose à quoi accrocher son regard afin d'oublier la présente situation, mais ce bureau était truffé de choses inintéressantes en dépit du tiroir et de l'historique de l'ordinateur.

En voyant de nouveau les larmes déborder, elle tenta de caresser maladroitement ses cheveux. C'était plutôt étrange comme texture, mais on sentait par endroit celle douce et soyeuse de ses cheveux débarrassés de gomina, notamment dans la nuque. D'ailleurs, il semblait apprécier qu'elle caresse sa nuque. Il avait fermé les yeux, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

_Attends, il prend son pied, là ?_

- Hm, je vais y aller, sinon vous allez me crier dessus demain matin parce que j'aurai des cernes grosses comme des valises...

- Je ne vous réprimanderai pas..., murmura-t-il faiblement en resserrant sa prise sur sa manche.

Elle croisa son regard humide, silencieuse.

- Maria...

Elle voulut répliquer "Moushka ?" pour que la scène retrouve leurs habituelles chamailleries dans une certaine énergie mais elle ne put se résoudre à le rabaisser en cet instant. Elle était humaine, tout de même.

- Victor... ?

- Approchez-vous...

- Euh... oui...

Elle s'exécuta donc, se penchant vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Mais à peine l'idée saugrenue qu'il allait lui faire bouffer son tamer lui eut-elle traversée l'esprit que les lèvres du brun se joignirent aux siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant la large mais mince main de Victor saisir doucement sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser. Ses lèvres avaient le goût salin des larmes avec un soupçon de cerise. Il n'embrassait pas mal finalement...

Maria sentit sa langue effleurer ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit pour lui libérer le passage, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Une vague de chaleur s'éleva subrepticement dans son bas-ventre, la faisant frémir, et elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de jais de son collègue, se laissant asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, la poitrine appuyée contre son torse.

Il laissa échapper un soupir en se séparant de ses lèvres et elle sentit son sexe se durcir contre le sien, gémissant faiblement. Victor arqua son bassin contre le sien pour appuyer un peu plus, retirant sa veste et commençant à déboutonner sa chemise avec maladresse. Maria leva les yeux au ciel et se défit de sa propre chemise en la passant par-dessus sa tête, puis dégrafant ensuite son soutien-gorge et le faisant valser à travers la pièce. Elle sourit sournoisement en observant le regard de son amant d'une nuit loucher sur ses seins dénudés.

- C'est les premiers que vous voyez ?

Victor détourna les yeux en soupirant sans répliquer et elle se mordit la lèvre. Pas encore assez en forme pour les joutes verbales habituelles. _Bon, je vais le requinquer ! Je préfère encore qu'il me sermonne plutôt qu'il fasse cette tête de trois pieds de long, ça me déprime._

Elle se mit donc à le débraguetter tandis que les mains du brun allait se balader sur ses mamelons. _J'te jure, la femme qui bosse et l'homme qui se fait plaisir._

Elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes en se soulevant, puis fit de même avec le sien ; elle s'apprêtait à retirer son caleçon - noir, pour changer - lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son amant temporaire aspirer son téton ; elle laissa échapper un long soupir et fit glisser le caleçon, puis sa culotte sur le sol et observa un certain temps le corps nu de son collègue. Hm, vraiment pas mal. Ventre plat, vraiment pas très musclé mais bon, ce n'était qu'un gratte-papier parmi tant d'autres - même s'il était le gratte-papier en chef - et sexe plutôt... impressionnant. Enfin, pour la petite verge qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Alors, l'étalon, on arrête de faire mumuse et on va jouer dans la cour des grands ?

Victor haussa un sourcil et cessa de lécher le mamelon, l'observant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me précipiter. De plus, ce n'est pas très agréable pour la femme.

- Popaul n'a pas l'air de votre avis, sourit-elle malicieusement en pointant son sexe tendu. Il est au garde-à-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en trahissant une certaine joie. Voilà qu'enfin il cessait d'être triste pour de nouveau répliquer !

Victor grimaça.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Je suis un être humain normalement constitué. Et je ne donne pas de surnom aussi stupide à mon organe génital.

- Vous préférez Vichy ?

Il poussa un grognement et la saisit par les hanches pour l'allonger brutalement sur la table. Légèrement prise de court, elle l'observa poser ses lèvres sur son ventre et le baiser doucement tout en malaxant l'un de ses seins. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement d'impatience. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frôler son clitoris de son avant-bras.

- Vichy veut pas venir frapper à la porte ? grogna-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

- Vous êtes si impatiente que cela ? sourit-il sournoisement.

- Pff. Vous avez l'air tellement habile qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant que vous ne vous libériez précocement, hm ?

Victor parut vexé.

- Je n'ai aucun contraceptif sur moi.

- Et vous comptiez me pénétrer comment ? Avec un stylo ?

Les lèvres du brun se réduisirent en une ligne infime et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein violent, faisant s'échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres et un petit cri de celles de sa partenaire.

- Ah ! J'espère que je ne mourrai pas d'une MST à cause de vous ! Ça serait le comble !

- Je me fais régulièrement dépister et je ne suis atteint d'aucune MST. En revanche, si vous tomber enceinte, ça sera votre problème.

- Quoi ? éructa-t-elle.

- Vous avez voulu en arriver là immédiatement alors que nous pouvions très bien nous rhabiller et aller dans mes quartiers ! C'est votre problème.

Et voilà que leurs joutes reprenaient. D'un souffle très irrégulier et difficile, mais elles reprenaient. Il valait mieux détourner son attention du décès de son père de toute façon.

- Quel goujat vous faîtes !

- Je ferai surtout un bien piètre père, souffla-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux sous un nouveau coup de reins. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler des conséquences de l'acte...

- N'importe quoi ! Vous seriez sans doute coincé et chiant, mais c'est pas grave, je serai là ! Ah ! laissa-t-elle échapper sous une nouvelle impulsion.

Elle vit avec satisfaction ce même sourire infime qui naissait lorsque quelque chose lui faisait réellement plaisir ou rire.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, seulement bercés par les soupirs et les gémissements, Victor donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus soutenus. Il finit par pousser un léger cri rauque et se retira prestement pour jouir sur son ventre. Le brun saisit un mouchoir du bureau et essuya la peau souillée, haletant.

- Hn... je reste sur ma faim ?

Il l'observa un instant, coula un regard sur son clitoris et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes pour laper timidement le petit morceau de chair sensible. Maria voulut éclater de rire intérieurement mais ne parvint qu'à gémir, se sentant au bord du gouffre. Elle jouit quelques secondes plus tard, et Victor se releva pour aller à demi s'allonger sur elle, l'embrassant.

- Hm..., fit-elle en le repoussant légèrement à l'aide de ses mains sur son torse.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- C'était juste parce que j'étais triste.

- Je crois que j'ai dû avaler une cochonnerie au dîner.

Il y eut un léger silence et Victor se recula pour se revêtir, tandis que Maria se relevait et l'imitait, avant d'ajouter :

- En plus, je déteste quand vous pleurnichez. 'Fallait bien faire quelque chose.

- Ne vous justifiez pas, c'est pathétique...

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Pour cette fois.

- Pour cette fois.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte sans prendre la peine de ranger et Victor referma la porte de son bureau.

- Tâchez d'aller vous couchez ou vous ressemblerez encore plus que d'habitude à un balai de toilettes, fit-il avec son inexpressivité habituelle.

- Faîtes d'horribles cauchemars et essayer de ne pas dormir de la nuit.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces bonnes paroles et chacun regagna ses quartiers le nez en l'air en essayant de se persuader qu'il fallait fermer les yeux et dormir, et non remuer dans son lit toute la nuit en repassant le film dans sa tête.

**xXx**

Elle est assise sur son bureau.

Il ouvre la porte.

Il soupire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Encore en retard, décréta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Bonjour, peut-être.

- Alors, votre horrible nuit ?

- Je constate que votre ressemblance avec un balai de toilettes est presque parfaite.

- J'ai compris, vous avez pensé à mon corps de rêve toute la nuit et ça vous embarrasse terriblement. Passons donc à autre chose !

- Votre poitrine est plutôt plate et vos hanches un peu rondes.

- Je vous emmerde.

Il a cet infime sourire insupportable.

Elle pousse un grognement et croise les bras.

- Le rapport est sur votre bureau. Je vous laisse avec, espèce de type bizarre.

- Pourquoi serai-je quelqu'un d'étrange ?

- Je connais personne d'autre que vous qui fait l'amour avec ses lunettes.

- C'était pour repérer vos seins.

La claque part toute seule.

Il se tient la joue, légèrement interloqué.

- Nous devions nous en tenir aux propos ! s'exclame-t-il.

- C'est pour la fois où m'avez immobilisé avec votre maudit tamer.

- C'était un cas d'urgence !

- En tout cas, ça ne vous a plus dérangé que ça de me pilonner hier soir.

Il rougit légèrement.

- J'étais triste. C'était différent.

- En quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas devenus amis pour autant.

La réplique cingle et les yeux de Victor s'emplissent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblent.

Maria reste coi devant cette réaction.

Il détourne les yeux pour masquer vainement ses larmes.

Elle l'embrasse.

- Que... ? fait-il, surpris.

Elle sourit.

- Tu étais triste.

* * *

**Voilà ! Reviews ?  
**


End file.
